


Let arkness Dare to Wish

by zicovian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au which Sebastian is the new kid in an all rich Boarding school. There he meets and falls in love with the most popular girl in school,Clary. But what the school doesn't know is Sebastians dark and dangerous past.<br/>(Also on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let arkness Dare to Wish

The clouds were rolling by as the school bus drove up to his new school. He sat at the very back, his green eyes looking out the window.

America was so different from his old home in London. It wasn't raining all the time, it was hot and the girls were amazingly good looking(which was a bonus for him really).

The bus stopped suddenly, as it came to the enterence of the school. Instead of the sky in his view, a huge gothic looking building was in his wake. A complete and utter contrast with the bright blue sky. Dark grey stones were what the school as made of. Black wooden doors instead of the usual seethrough or brown you usually see in schools. Sebastian liked it. He liked it a lot.

He got up, his legs aching from the long bus ride there. Most of the students aiving were long term students. He was the only new one in the bus.

He was the last to leave which he didn't mind. Sebastian was relitivly tall, with blonde hair which went over his eyes a little bit. He wore a loose fitted black t-shirt with grey jeans. He felt like he already fit in with the school.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his bag which had details of where his room was. Room 34F. Right.

He found the room, which wasn't really that hard to find seeing how it wa son the second level of the Dorm Department. He wriggled the handel, and surprisingly it was open.; he was not told he would be sharing a room with anyone. He walked in and there was a boy with golden hair and gold eyes. He looked up and smirked. "Ahh, My new room mate! I'm Jace Herondale. Don't get in my way and we'll get along great."


End file.
